This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Products in a commercial setting, such as a store, may be displayed in a variety of ways. For example, a series of shelving units may be used to stock and display the products. The products may be arranged in columns and rows, with products of the same type arranged in a column behind one another and products of different types arranged in a row next to each other. When the first product in a column is selected and removed from the shelf, the second product in the column may be moved to the first product's position to occupy the void left by the removal of the first product.